2000
by shazer
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Bekki. Elle se déroule avant l'épisode 2010 et pourrait expliquer pourquoi Sam et Jack sont en froid pendant l'épisode.


**2000**

Sommaire : Pourquoi Sam et Jack étaient ils en froid pendant l'épisode 2010? Cette histoire se déroule juste avant la signature du traité avec les Aschens.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de Stargate SG1 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note de la traductrice : J'espère que Bekki ne m'en voudra pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander son autorisation.

….

« Vous n'êtes pas prêt à y aller. » déclara Sam lorsque Jack ouvrit la porte d'entrée vêtu d'une chemise et d'un jean.

« On dirait que non, » répondit-il laconiquement, ne l'invitant pas à entrer. « Qu'est ce que vous faites là, Carter? »

« Vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone, » dit-elle « Alors j'ai pensé que vous aviez peut être besoin que je vous dépose … »

« Je n'y vais pas, » l'interrompis Jack.

« Vous devez y aller mon Colonel, » assura Sam « Ca pourrait être le jour le plus important de l'histoire de la Terre. »

Elle parlait bien sur de la signature du traité entre la Terre et les Aschen. Ca ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils avaient été présentés au peuple avancé, mais les deux races avaient été d'accord sur la nécessité d'un traité.

« Alors ? » demanda Sam.

« Vous savez que je ne leur fait pas confiance, Carter » répondit Jack, en se décalant de manière à ce qu'elle put entrer à l'intérieur.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi, » affirma t elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son canapé.

Jack s'installa en face d'elle. « Allez, Carter – une race alien avancée qui veut nous donner tout ce que nous voulons tout ca par pure gentillesse ? »

« Nous leur donnons les adresses des planètes en notre possession mon Colonel, » lui rappela Sam

« Oh là là, » Jack la réprimanda. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que ca n'est pas trop beau pou être vrai ? »

Sam secoua la tête. «Non. Et vous ne ressentiez pas cela la dernière fois que quelqu'un voulait nous offrir ce que nous voulions. »

Jack savait qu'elle faisait référence aux Eurondans.

« Non, vous avez raison » dit il en observant le même regard de désapprobation que celui qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait laissé Alar mourir après qu'il eut essayé de les suivre à travers la porte. « Et regardez où cette histoire nous a mené. »

« Je ne comprends pas mon Colonel, » le pressa Sam « Les Aschen peuvent être les précieux alliés que nous avons cherché pendant ces quatre années. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas voir cela ? »

« Je ne leur fais pas confiance » dit-il.

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit seulement de votre instinct, mon Colonel ? » le fustigea t elle.

« Oui, Carter il s'agit bien de cela » répondit Jack devenant de plus en plus en colère à chaque mot prononcé.

« Et bien, avec tout mon respect mon Colonel, je ne partage pas votre avis. » Affirma t-elle agacée.

« C'est évident, je m'y attendais » souffla Jack.

« Qu'est ce que ce que cela signifie ? » Demanda Sam.

« Cela signifie que vous n'avez pas pensé à tout. Ni vous, ni Daniel ni Hammond. Qu'est il arrivé à votre pensée critique et à toutes ces conneries que Daniel débitaient à longueur d'année ? »

« Qu'est il _arrivé_ ? Nous avons juste fait acte de foi. Vous connaissez ce mot mon Colonel ? Et qui sait peut être que ca sauvera le monde et quant aux conneries de Daniel… »

« Ecoutez Carter, » l'interrompit Jack, « je ne suis pas en train de commencer une guerre là. _Vous_ saviez exactement ce que je pensais de cette alliance quand vous avez conduit jusqu'ici pour venir me chercher. Alors dites moi réellement pourquoi vous êtes là? »

Sam s'esclaffa. « Très bien, je voulais vous convaincre. Je voulais vous montrer que nous prenions la bonne décision. Je ne veux pas que nous le fassions sans vous. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Jack « Où est le problème ? »

« Parce que j'ai confiance dans votre jugement mon Colonel » dit Sam « je voudrais que vous soyez d'accord avec tout ca. »

« Et bien je ne le suis pas. » La coupa t il

Sam n'avait rien à rétorquer. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson avant de soupirer, frustrée.

« Je ne vois pas, » dit-elle « De quoi avez-vous peur ? » demanda t elle. « De devenir obsolète ? »

Jack sourcilla. « Moi? L'homme qui attend de prendre sa retraite depuis quatre ans ? »

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Sam, « vous ne voyez pas mon Colonel ? Ca pourrait être notre chance d'en finir avec tout ca. D'arrêter les Goa'uld. Où pourrait être le mal ? » Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse. « Et si cela devait signifier perdre notre travail – alors quoi ? Il y a tellement d'autres choses que l'on pourrait faire. Et je ne veux pas dire tout le monde en général. Nous n'aurions plus à sauver le monde. On pourrait seulement _vivre_. »

« Et, ca vous rendrait heureuse ? » demanda Jack en réalisant que Sam ne parlait plus du reste de l'univers.

« Oui ! » répondit elle. Elle semblait à présent au bord des larmes.

« Je ne peux pas le faire, » dit-il doucement. « Pensez vous vraiment que je le ferai si je le pouvais ? »

« Le ferai vous ? »Demanda t elle.

« Je ne suis pas en pierre, » Sam répondit Jack « Mais je ne me rendrais pas à un tas d'aliens pour _nous_. »

Sam le fixa froidement et droit dans les yeux. « C'est ce que vous pensez que je fais en ce moment ? »

Jack resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Oui » dit-il en s'excusant.

« Très bien » dit-elle « Dans ce cas, vous ne me connaissez pas du tout. »

Elle se leva pour partir.

« Carter ! » l'appela t il.

« Quoi? » Répondit-elle en se retournant brusquement. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Que je vous suive aveuglément ? »

_« Me_ suivre aveuglément ? »Demanda t il. « Ou suivre des personnes dont vous ne savez rien ? Juste parce qu'ils sont plus intelligents et plus puissants que nous le sommes ? Vous ressemblez à une ado qui a pris sa première cuite Carter. Vous vous êtes entichée de l'idée que les Aschen pourront résoudre tous vos problèmes comme par magie. Mais alors qu'est ce qui se passera ? Que ferez-vous dans votre maison avec votre mari, les deux virgule cinq enfants et vos chaperons Aschen ? Que vont-ils demander en retour ? Vous êtes en train de prendre une décision basée sur un ridicule désir de tout régler rapidement. Et bien, ca n'arrivera pas. Les Goa'uld ne vont pas disparaitre comme par magie quoique votre cher ambassadeur vous aie promis. »

« Ne l'amenez pas dans cette conversation ! » s'écria Sam

« Est-ce qu'il fait partie de votre plan pour tout arranger ? Le mari que vous aurez commandé par correspondance ? Allez Carter. C'est pour cela que vous êtes là. Vous l'avez dit vous même. Je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau. Vous avez tort. Les Aschen ne seront pas les mamans et papas des terriens et nous n'allons pas vivre heureux après ca. Vous ne voyez pas ? Ils sont en train de vous faire croire que vous avez gagné mais c'est faux ? Vous avez perdu. »

Sam le regarda sur le point de pleurer. C'en était trop, elle était abattue.

« Vous avez perdu aussi Jack » dit elle quittant sa maison pour la dernière fois. « Vous m'avez perdue. »

Elle ne retourna pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Presque trop tard.


End file.
